Re Zero Requiem
by HalfmetalAlchemist
Summary: The forerunner of Zero Requiem. It's what I think was discussed in Afghanistan to plot the magnificent plan to end Britannia's cycle of the infamous tyrannical leader.
1. chapter 1

**THE WAR** **OF MT. FUJI**

Following the defeat of Schnizel for the Battle on Mt. Fuji, Lelouch ordered him to be a servant of Zero always. This not only won him the Damocles but also would burden Schnizel with always having his curse being active. Lelouch won in the end, despite always losing to Schnizel in Chess as children.

Lelouch looked up to his older brother, he always wanted to win over him, and he did with his rebellion. But this wasn't just personal, it was for the whole world. Since 2010, Britannia held reign over Japan ans many other countries for 8 years up, calling the Japanese "11's". This angered Lelouch and drove him even more to liberate Japan. Including the death of his mother and now knowing that his father, the 97th Emperor of Britannia - Charles zi Britannia - was responsible but also conspired with Lelouch's mothers death, only to be taught that she was alive through a member of the Knight of Seven. Through here, she could continue her plan with Charles to use the Collective Unconscious to stop the maech of time and bring back the dead.

Lelouch didn't sit well with this. Even so, he was a powerful leader. Many with him did not want to stay glued to the past. The Black Knights and those that continued supporting him wanted a world of tomorrow, to evolve and get rid of hatred, only staying would prove life was stagnant and unnmoved.

 **THE AFTERMATH** The war was now over and Lelouch declared himself the 98th Emperor of Britannia, ruling all of the world (Besides Australia.) and in complete control of the Black Knights including the Damocles. Suzaku Kurugu, his best friend and ex enemy, was declared dead to be in hiding only to be used later on for the end game. The Black Knights were all under arrest and would be executed in the next few months. This was only part of the elaborate scheme though.

The thorough plan for Zero Requiem was coming full circle. It started with the order or Code and it was ending with Code. The three figures that would end the oppression of war in 2017. C.C., Lelouch Vi Britannia and Suzaku Kurugi. The base where they discussed this was in Afghanistan.

"Considering all the options, the best way to execute this would be assassination. You have inherited your father's code and while we do know that having both is impossible, you have also Geass. This is our trump card." C.C. explained as she looked over the last few steps of Zero Requiem.

"I don't feel very different from having both. Perhaps it is because my code has not been activated and we know code only activates after "death". Should Suzaku "kill" me, it won't take me long to revive. This will go accordingly." Lelouch pointed out as he crossed his arms to look at both Suzaku and C.C.

Suzaku had a hand on his hip next to his custom made sword and had the mask of Zero in his other.

"With my accelerated stamina, it should be a breeze dodging all those bullets from the Guard Mech's. We'll need to ensure Jeremiah makes it look believable though." Suzaku commented.

"That will be easy." Lelouch smirked. "Evade the attacks, jump on Jeremiah's shoulder to the ramp, then swipe the gun off my hand and aim for the black heart of mine." Lelouch said with no qualms, accepting what was to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed like one big blur. At the cathederal where Suzaku and Lelouch discussed even more about the ending to Zero Requiem.

The way they decided to end the cycle of hatred was working. The world hated Lelouch and many believe that he wasn't Zero which even benefited the last waltz. If all the allies focused on killing the Demon, they would be unified. But with it came some savoury sacrifices.

"The legend of Zero isn't dead. It lives within in the hearts of the Black Knughts. Schneizel will serve Zero also. With this, the world will not exchange with force, but with an exchange of open dialogue around one table. Mankind will be able to move forward into the future."

Lelouch continued to describe to Suzaku his insight. Then handed him the mask of Zero.

"And that-"

"Yes."

"-Is the Zero Requiem."

 **AFTER**

C.C. was standing beside Lelouch as he sat and looked down at the sword of Zero. It wasn't until now thatbit was forged but he didn't need it. The means were done, all that waited was the result. Suzaku was everything that Lelouch couldn't be as Zero, combat ready with expertise on the Albion Lancelot. It wasn't necessary though, what Suzaku didn't have was the open mind of Lelouch of the strategic streak to bring the down fall of his opponents. Even without the Curse of Geass.

"Are you sure you are ready for tomorrow?" Asked C.C. as she went to lay a hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"I never thought I'd make it this far with my rebellion. Without the power of Geass, it'd have taken me years, but now the process doesn't matter. The ends always justified the means." Lelouch commented his insight again, with a sigh.

"No need to be so modest, I know you're grateful." C.C. said snarkily and sarcastically. She then went to sit on his lap and look at him. "You've come so far since that little boy with a friend who drove you to gamble and being crushed on by an airhead who was the daughter of a minister."

Lelouch groaned at the mention of his friends. Then sighed again.

"Was it worth it all that loss?" Asked C.C.

Lelouch took a moment to think about it then gritted his teeth for a second.

"Yes. Despite all that pain, if they knew the truth, they would be happy that we are doing this." Lelouch said as he moved his hand to hold her to him as they say.

C.C. smiled and nodded as she moved closer to him. Although she was a witch and he was her warlock, they had a bond and pact after all. She was the one who gave him the geass.

Lelouch hesitated a little due to the stress but went to kiss her deeply as she kissed him when they went to search fir Nunally and who was responsible for his mother's death.

C.C. kissed back with ease then oulled away after a moment.

"I told you before, I will be the warlock to your witch, even after death." Lelouch resurfaced with his arrogant smile at that moment, looking down at her in his arms.

C.C. smiled in return and nodded at him, rubbing his back comfortingly then got up from his lap.

"I'm gonna order Pizza Hut. At least 2 boxes. I'll go borrow money from the treasury." C.C. said and walkes away with her hands behind her.

Lelouch groaned and rolled his eyes.


End file.
